Heat exchangers come in a variety of forms such as fans, heat sinks, heat pipes, etc. In the case of heat pipes, such heat transfer mediums are typically used to transfer heat between integrated circuits on a circuit board (e.g. between a northbridge and southbridge circuit, etc.). In some cases, heat pipes with a round cross-section are flattened for such purpose.
Since flattening such round heat pipes typically results in a width insufficient to provide adequate heat transfer, etc., two heat pipes are often used in a side-by-side relationship. However, such technique only provides a limited surface area to contact a corresponding integrated circuit package or heat exchanger. Additionally, using two heat pipes in a side-by-side relationship is often an inefficient use of space on the circuit board.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.